Meanwhile, with Ami
by Suzymiya
Summary: The first thing Ami does is duck into an alleyway and grab the wall for dear life, her entire body threatening to collapse without the support. Being dead and apparently reincarnating into a little girl did that to the best of men, damn it all, and Hashirama was perfectly validated in his shock!


I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Look, billboard-face, let's just hurry it up and—"

To Sakura's confusion, Ami suddenly stepped back and begun stuttering, her eyes wildly looking for something, anything that made sense. Absolute fear struck in the violette's heart. What… Where… What happened? All they (He? She?) remember was the sound of a dying heartbeat, and loyal Konoha ninja crying, and giving their final instructions to Tobirama, and, and— "A-And…"

Slowly, as slowly as possible, Ami's head swiveled towards a mountain. A mountain that they knew, for a fact, had only _one_ face that was supposed to be carved into it, and even then, it was brand new and recently created. A mountain that now had four faces; his brother (assumedly), an older version of Hiruzen (possibly), and a completely unknown person. And then Ami smelled the trees and the grass and the forests and it was Konoha, they knew it was Konoha.

Something in Ami (if they could even use that name to identify themselves) snapped, and the girl assumed… a personality. Whether it was by instinct or by cold, hard conditioning, they didn't know, but they seemed to pick up from where they started with Sakura. "…You know what? Nevermind, Haruno." Ami sneers, but inside, she winced at themself. They were bullying. They were bullies. That was the first thing Ami would change about all this, that was for sure. "Let's just go."

And so their lackeys follow Ami loyally, and Ami makes an excuse that she remembered she had to do a thing or else her parents would kill her, and they all part ways. The first thing Ami does is duck into an alleyway and grab the wall for dear life, her entire body threatening to collapse without the support. Being dead and apparently reincarnating into a little girl did that to the best of men, damn it all, and Hashirama was perfectly validated in his shock!

For one, the concept of reincarnation was… well, it was unbelievable. Existant, yes, but mostly reserved for the people with the time to ponder such things. Shinobi didn't have that honor, that privilege. No, they lived and died by the blade, and they spent every thought on honing their abilities and protecting who they love.

But… Hashirama (no, he was Ami now, in this life,) couldn't find any other explanation. This didn't follow anything close to any reincarnation techniques or time-space jutsu. Either way, Ami assessed the situation now. One, they were in the body of a little girl. Two, they… had the memories of the girl. Alright. So, the girl was Hanamura Ami, a civilian-born student attending the Academy, and she regularly domineered the girls in her class out of sheer intimidation.

This was salvageable. Not opportune, but… it was something. Three, they were in the future. Sensible, given this was reincarnation. It seemed that the Yondaime Hokage had a short-lived reign, and Hiruzen (who became Hokage, to Hashirama's tearful joy) had to reclaim the position.

Okay. _Okay_. Everything's going to be okay. Ami wiped the cold sweat off her brow, having now assessed the situation. They, no, she… she needed to actively avoid a breakdown until in privacy, and after that, had to find all the information she could. Easy enough.

Now taking on the full form of a civilian child, Ami stuffed her hands into her pockets and gnawed on a toothpick she found in her pocket. Memories, memories… ah, there. Home. Home for Ami, at least; it's nowhere near the sprawling grounds of the Senju clan.

"I'm home." Ami calls out into the house, and a warm voice answers. "Welcome back. You're early, Ami-chan." Ami's mother is a gaunt housewife who spoils her little girl rotten. Hashirama considers this, and Ami waves it off.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like staying out for too long. Wanted to take a nap." "Mmm. Make sure to do your laundry, okay?" Ami nods and immediately makes a beeline to her room, maintaining the perfect image of peaceful life in the village.

And then Ami nearly slams the door behind her, locks it, and sits herself on her desk like it would save her life. It's not the same as the desk in the tower, not nearly big enough or messy enough, but it's enough for Ami to hold her head in shock and let herself hyperventilate a little bit.

It all hits Hashirama in controlled bursts; who's dead, who's alive, what's missing and what's there. The Uchiha were slaughtered, there's only one loyal one left, the only Uzumaki anyone's heard of is a blonde child who makes far too much noise, and so, so much more.

Not only that, but no Mokuton. No Tobirama, no Senju. Tsunade's alive, but nobody knows what she's doing. No Mito. No… No war. Not now. The Yondaime apparently put an abrupt halt to the third war. (Third! _Three_ shinobi world wars!) The Kyuubi attacked, and it was terrifying, even the children felt it. She only had the smallest amount of chakra at the moment, and she didn't know her affinity. Subpar grades in the Academy.

All in all? …Again, surprisingly workable. Ami massages her temples, gets up from her seat, and slumps into her bed. The identity crisis could be solved with logic and reasoning. The existential and moral crisis, not so much. Ami will probably be trying to ignore that part for… oh, the rest of her time in this life. It's not like she could see a psychologist for this. Also, no Yamanaka. Avoid the Yamanakas, at all costs. Develop a mind barrier, some sort of anti-jutsu, whatever. That was a huge danger to Ami.

The plan? Well, probably to lay low, change as much as she could, and simply act as she saw fit. Ami supposed that was the entire point of maintaining a consciousness in a reincarnation. Exercising a free will requires the ability to act and the ability to have a will, after all, so the logic wasn't faulty thinks. Maybe.

She'd have to see if she still had Doton or Suiton, at the very least. Develop her chakra pools. Medical ninjutsu and fuinjutsu were totally viable, for Ami, and she could still try to attempt Senjutsu, and maybe—

And then Ami looks in the mirror, takes in her purple, assymetrical haircut and her fair skin and her copper eyes, and promptly shuts down all cognitive processes and faints on her bed. It's probably the healthy thing to do, anyways.


End file.
